


【禮尊(♀)】Arashi

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 周防尊(♀)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

楔子

 

　　「滴滴滴！滴滴滴！」單調的電子音將宗像從睡眠中喚醒。他伸長了手，往右方的床頭櫃摸去，卻什麼也沒摸到。手摸了個空的他，順著力的慣性滾下了床，在這瞬間，同時也完全清醒了。  
　　他張開雙眼，模糊的視線中依稀能發現這個房間並非他的房間。看著不甚熟悉的天花板、房間擺飾，宗像宛如瞎子摸象般，先循著聲音找到終端，再慢慢尋找自己的眼鏡。最後，他在床底下找到了自己的第二生命。  
　　他環顧四周，雪白的牆上沒有特別的裝飾，一張床、一架辦公桌、一臺電視機，窄窄的空間就滿了，另外有個門通向廁所，是間沒什麼特別的商務套房。裸著身的宗像，撿起隨自己滾落被帶到地上的被子。  
　　視線轉到床上的宗像，看床上的一塊乾涸的暗紅色血跡，他臉色瞬間大變。

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 磨磨蹭蹭、磨磨蹭蹭，終於開始寫這篇了ya!!  
> 沒意外會朝著正劇向來寫，頭一次的正劇向就給了禮尊，對尊姊的愛如滔滔江水源源不絕，不過我不太會寫正劇向，大家應該會看到很多既視感滿滿的東西，請多多包涵了XDD


End file.
